This invention relates to heating systems and more particularly to heating systems including solar energy collectors.
In prior art, there are many devices and systems of recent vintage which use collectors to collect solar energy for heating of buildings. The prior art solar collectors generally relate to systems employing a black box or black surface which is positioned so as to collect the sun's rays. Nowhere in the prior art is there any solar collector which employs a double pyramid configuration using a collector coil at the common base of the two pyramids where the lower pyramid is internally reflective.